Hope Kingston
Monica Kingston Unborn child |status = Deceased |actor = Erin Sossamon Reganne Sheely |appearance = "Hope" }} Hope Kingston was the target of Bill Rogers, who was abducted and held captive by him for several years. She appeared in the Season Seven episode "Hope" via flashbacks. Background Hope was born to Monica Kingston and an unnamed father who died in a car accident shortly before her birth. When she was eight, she and her mother stopped at a gas station while on their way home, and Hope asked Monica if she can buy some candy, but Monica didn't let her because she didn't want her to spoil her dinner. She did not notice that Hope had unknowingly caught the attention of a man named Bill Rogers, who tried offering Hope the same brand of candy she wanted, but she knew it was unwise to accept candy from strangers and refused. Monica and Hope then left the gas station, not noticing that Bill had begun stalking them at this point. While playing with her friend Heather Wilson, she was abducted by Bill and held captive by him for the next seven years. She was kept in a room on the top floor of one of his two houses for a few years, apparently only allowed downstairs for meals and special occasions, such as holidays and birthdays. During the first few years of Bill's captivity, she was chained to a chair whenever she was in the kitchen. Soon, she was sexually abused by Bill when she reached his desirable age. After many forced years of abuse, he got her pregnant, which was most likely the final straw for her. As a last resort of freedom from Bill, she committed suicide by slashing her wrists with a sharp object. Before she bled out, she wrote on the wall "Why Me?" in her blood. Bill tried to help her when he found her on the floor, but it was too late. Hope Hope's suicide completely derailed Bill's plans for his delusional family. Her mummified body was kept on the bed in that room, and Bill desperately wanted to recreate what he lost when she committed suicide. As part of a deluded plan to "recreate" her, Bill entered Garcia's support group, knowing that Monica was in the group, and he began stalking her, without her being aware of it, knowing she would be at her most vulnerable. In group meetings, Bill talked about Hope's suicide, but to cover up the fact that he was talking about Hope, Bill merely said that he had a pregnant wife who killed herself as they were trying to conceive for a year. She is seen again via a videotape loop of her apologizing to Bill promising to be better next time, to which a captive Monica begins crying. When Monica sees Hope's mummified body, she believes Bill killed her, but he tells her she committed suicide. During a hostage situation with Garcia, Bill reveals to Monica Hope's pregnancy, causing her to sob. Hope's death was avenged by her mother when she uses the gun to shoot Bill. Later, during a memorial for her, Monica releases several butterflies from a jar in Hope's memory while Garcia, Heather, and others watch. Appearances *Season Seven **"Hope" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Abduction Victims Category:Stalking Victims Category:Rape Victims Category:Molestation Victims Category:Deceased Category:Torture Victims Category:Captives